Our Hero Academia: Chapter 51
File:OHA Ch51.png Momentary Beauty, Eternal Torment As the large doors shut behind them, the second round and team for the exams was about to start. The area in which they inhabited had a close resemblance to that of a nuclear facility, with grey colored pipes and buildings spread across the entire arena upon which there were a mutlitude of paths that they could take. Some of them were broad enough to perfectly fit a regualar sized car, while others were narrow to the point of being barely able to fit one person at a time. It was clear from the first glance that the contructions were sturdy and could easily withstand the weight of several individuals ontop of it before showing any form of breakage. A voice called out from the speakers spread and hidden across the area: "Team Jack and Leonid, final exam. Ready... Go!" Sporting his cybernetic-looking hero suit, Jack showed no signs of being in a rush as he reached out over his shoulder to grab hold of his sword before pulling it out of his sheath and speak out as he did. "So then... Leonid was it? Do you know about my quirk? Because I certainly haven't seen yours. But either way, we can take this along the way or surprise one another if that suits you better." One would think that given their current situation that the new partners would've at least spoken to one another before the start of the match, yet for one reason or the other it hadn't occurred. "With that being said, I suggest moving to a higher vantage point and see if we can spot where we're supposed to head off to." Leonid was slightly panicking. He wanted to pass these exams, but doing so meant he would have to converse with Jack. And as his only friend Horatia knew, he was not the biggest fan of that. He looked at Jack and gulped. The man was taller than he was, and looked like a true Hero while in his suit. Leonid on the other hand didn't have a Hero Costume, at least not yet. He was dressed in his usual outfit; a brown hoodie and mottled crimson pants. And of course, he was wrapped in his bandages. Leonid took in a deep breath, remembering the advice Horatia had given him. He had to talk to people, and the exam was a good place to start. "I-I don't know much about your Quirk..." Leonid began, his words somewhat muffled. "But m-my Quirk lets me control a s-second layer of blood vessels like tendrils." Leonid looked around the vicinity, searching for a point where they could both easily monitor the area. "W-We c-could go up th-there." Heather stood in her hero costume which almost felt foreign to her. Working in U.A. High had added a lot to her average day and her suit wasn't one she could quickly put on. Most of her hero-doings had been cut short but she didn't mind too much. Now, standing behind one of the tallest poles, clinging on tightly, not willing to know what happens if she let go for a second. Taking a last breath through her cigarette she flicked it away, slipping her mask over her mouth. Peering down at the students Heather had planned to wait but then being on the ground was much easier to deal with than if they got higher. She only had a few doubts here and there, mainly on the newer kid out of the two. She saw this fight over unless the other kid could do anything. With that in mind she jumped, using her quirk to teleport behind Leonid. She went instantly to place her arm around Leonid's neck, placing him in a choke hold and an able position for her to jump and take him away if she so wished. Heather wasn't one for waiting, she was rather impatient. Leonid had felt the hand tighten around his neck, lifting him into the air. He gagged for air before remembering that he had a Quirk. A tendril shot from his back, going to wrap itself around Heather's neck. Not only that, he had small tendrils jab at the underside of the hand wrapped around his neck like multiple jackhammers. Having turned his head towards the location that his new partner had suggested, Jack couldn't argue against the man's idea as it was evidently their best option. Despite having a mask that obscured anything he said or looked, it was evident that Jack was still looking at the spot before turning over to Leonid yet again as he spoke: "Wait here, I'll go ah-..." Taken somewhat by surprise that their opponent had already appeared, Jack acted on instinct as he transported himself behind the other two and attempted to thrust the pummel towards the lower back of their new adversary. This was already getting intense and the fight had only just begun. Heather wanted nothing to do with tendril that shot out of Leonid and with Jack now behind her Heather felt cornered. Taking a jump, Heather teleported behind Jack and attempted to push him forward, towards the tendril looking for Heather's neck, what she hadn't caught on was to Leonid's smaller tendrils that had left small scratches from on her right arm. She brushed aside the thought of having to fix up her costume already and focused on the kids, she wasn't a fan of Jack moving again so with another jump she appeared back on the pole, clinging on with her left arm. Heather took a moment to assess the damage she had merely felt so far on her arm before shaking it off. She didn't want to make a sound, the longer they didn't know this spot the better for her, however, Heather couldn't help but breathe out a sigh. She needed to split them up soon or she would only tire herself out. Leonid looked around, rubbing his sore neck. So the teacher had some sort of teleporting Quirk, but he didn't know how she activated it. It wasn't verbal, so it had to be something physical. A snap of the fingers? No, Leonid could rule out any hand gestures, the teacher had, of course, tried to choke Leo. Maybe she had to wink? Or something with her feet? Whatever it was, Leonid was getting closer to understanding this teacher's Quirk. The boy's eyes returned to the spot where he had suggested he and Jack go up to. "W-We should get the h-higher ground." Already being on the move as the teacher had suddenly disappeared from the spot and went on to push Jack into a considerably less pleasant situation, the young student had lost his balance and couldn't change his course. Yet his fellow partner didn't seem to have taken notice as the tendril that was originally aimed for Heather came for his head given the push and change of direction, giving Jack but a moment to tilt his head towards the side. This ended up with having the tendril pierce the middle-left side of Jack's helmet, breaking it and now making it so that Jack's left eye, part of skin and hair were left exposed. Fortunately, it had not caused any injuries to the body itself. "All fucking Might!" The purple haired man exclaimed loudly as adrenaline now surged through his body from the sudden attempt on his eyesight and even life, lifting one his hands to check if there were any wounds before looking back over to Leonid. Realising pretty quickly that he could've just teleported himself, Jack felt as though he only had himself to blame and tried to recall what Leonid said just prior. "You're right... Let's go." Jack didn't want to waste time, they couldn't really do anything besides aiming for the exit or let the teacher come to them for now. He made sure to pick up the pace and run in front of Leonid, shouting back as he did. "Protect my back, given that quirk of yours you should be able to protect your own as well. It's our best bet!" Heather watched and assessed in silence. As she watched she slowly unscathed one of the two katannas she brought with her from her back. Leonid would be much more trouble than she first thought and she quickly had to find his counter points. The only reason she can see the two groups failing at this point was a lack of communication which seemed clear in Heather's mind. Leonid hadn't spoken a bit in her classes, sometimes stunned and stuttered over sentences when asked a question while Jack was silent or not in her class, or in school for that matter. Though it was impossible to hear from this distance and height anyways, Heather hadn't seen much communication other than the general direction they wished to head towards. One thing she could tell form sure was that the two boys were on edge. Heather hadn't predicted Jack to be hit, expecting him to use his quirk to get out, but clearly the two haven't got their head in the game yet. She frowned under her mask, weighing her option a little. The last thing she wanted to do was stay here, this point of view was perfect for her and the last thing she wanted was them to know it's place so with a quite scout she decided where she would make her second base before using her quirk to teleport a top the area she noticed the boys look towards. Standing with her katanna in hand, Heather was ready to test Leonids quirk a bit more before she could feel ready to do anything major. Fright and strike was her plan for now. Leonid nodded, following behind Jack. He began to move the tendrils inside of him closer to the center of his chest, prepared to quickly manifest and shape any defence that would be needed. "I-I'm sorry about the t-tendril." Leonid began, still staying steadily behind the purple-haired man. "I-I'll b-be more caref-ful."